


Anakin/Vader and Luke - War

by KaelinaLovesLomaris



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 00:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10373748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaelinaLovesLomaris/pseuds/KaelinaLovesLomaris
Summary: This is a fanvid about Anakin/Vader, about his Fall and Redemption, and his relationships to Luke, Obi-Wan, and Padmé. It's also quite a bit about Luke.Song is War by Icon For Hire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There are a few Rogue One clips in here.


End file.
